


【天红】那夜 （天火×红蜘蛛）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 一个很短的脑洞，关于G1第7集里天火投身博派前夜所发生的事。





	【天红】那夜 （天火×红蜘蛛）

黑夜里的冰原上。

 

“还是决定了吗。”红白蓝的三色seeker问比他高出许多的白色航天飞机。

 

明明是问句，他的口气却更像是陈述句。

 

白色的航天飞机点了点头雕。他感到火种舱的位置传来一阵钝痛。

 

“好。明天我会找机会抓住那些汽车人，然后在他们面前攻击你，放心，我不会用氖射线——不过你应该也是会挂点彩，做戏做全套不是吗？反正汽车人那边有医生会治好你，”红蜘蛛轻蔑地道：“他们不会忍心看到任何一个TF或是别的生命体受伤不管的——那些好心、正义的汽车人，成不了事的可悲一族。”

 

“而你也要攻击我，听到了吗？Skyfire，拿出你的实力来，不然那些汽车人不会信任你——别跟我扯你那套科学家和战士的说辞——我知道你的十二门炮不是摆设。”

 

天火觉得如鲠在喉。他的发声器像锁死了一样，他只能沉默地，悲伤地望着红蜘蛛。天火的光学镜是那么的蓝，就像他们曾并肩飞过的天空。数百万年前在地质学院里，天火也总是这样望着红蜘蛛，那时天火的眼神是热切的，欲言又止的。

 

他努力瞧着红蜘蛛，就好像这样就能找回红蜘蛛那些被所有人甚至连他自己也遗忘了的天真的痕迹。

 

红蜘蛛轻轻笑了笑，“别用这种眼神看着我，你这大蠢机。这也是为了我...不然威震天会发现我们是串通好的，那他不会放过我的。”

 

醒醒吧，为什么你能站在这里，而不是继续在他渣的冰山里躺着。

 

你以为霸天虎空军指挥官的火伴这个头衔，比拥有12门重炮的大型机体战士更有价值吗？

 

威震天不是傻瓜。天火，你才是。我也是。我们都是。

 

 

“答应我。Skyfire。”

 

“我...Scream...”一定要这样不可吗。这就是我们的结局吗。

 

“叫我的名字。”

 

“我答应你，Starscream。”如你所愿。

 

红蜘蛛望着天火，那双宝石一样的光学镜在月光下灼灼发亮，仿佛要下一秒就要燃烧殆尽的星辰。他定定地看了许久，仿佛要把眼前的一切刻进自己的火种里一样。

 

然后，他笑了，然后闭上了光学镜，“现在，吻我吧。”

 

高大的航天飞机将seeker拥在怀里，低头亲吻着他的爱人。

 

月色皎皎，倾泻在依偎在一起的两个身影上，广袤的冰原静默无言，一如四百万年前，红蜘蛛跪在冰面上绝望地嘶叫着天火名字的模样。

 

今宵之月，绝不西沉，只此美梦，不再苏醒。


End file.
